


Voyeur, Turned Participant

by TheStrangestOfPeople



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Derogatory Language, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStrangestOfPeople/pseuds/TheStrangestOfPeople
Summary: Hermione walk in on Ginny in the middle of a very, very private moment. Despite her initial shock, she eventually persuades the other girl to join her.Basically just smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Floorboards creaked below Hermione's feet as she crept up to Ginny's bedroom door, all but having to dance to avoid the loudest parts of the Burrow's decrepit floor. Her heart, already pumping at an alarmingly high rate, seemed to triple as she made the final steps towards the bedroom.

This had been her routine for the past few days that she'd spent with Ginny's family. She would peer through the slightly opened door, hoping, begging, for a sight of anything even remotely cathartic. Masturbation could only relieve so much tension, as Hermione well knew by now.

The knowledge of Hermione's sexual nature would doubtless shock some people, most of whom likely saw her as an asexual, hormoneless nerd who'd never so much as a thought of the things that preoccupied the minds of most teenaged boys. But, contrary to this belief, she spent as much, if not more time than anyone else fantasising about being fucked. Her most frequent daydream was the memory of the previous year, of Victor Krum manhandling her tits as he took her virginity with his 9-inch cock, bringing her to a near-screaming orgasm before pulling out and cumming all over her gasping face.

Despite the satisfaction, and pure exaltation, that she had received that night, she often found her dreams interrupted by images of other girls, naked and beautiful, lowering their faces down to Hermione's waiting pussy, licking and fingering her until she squirted, drenching their bodies with her cum. More often than not, she woke from these nights with a dripping, aching cunt and a desperate need of clean pyjama bottoms.

The girls visiting Hermione in her dreams could be anyone from the entire school, having ranged from Lavender, to Parvati, or even, one particularly vivid time, Pansy Parkinson. All the details her brain needed to create these fantasies were provided by all the times Hermione had seen them in the shower, lathering themselves up with hardly an outward shred of embarrassment. Not that she was complaining, though. Even before she started having feelings towards other girls, she could still appreciate how beautiful their forms were, and now that she viewed them in a more adult light, the shower quickly became her favourite place to be, whether she was admiring Lavender's huge, melon-sized breasts, or Susan Bones' neatly trimmed bush.

However, despite all the time she spent staring at other girls, she had never been able to catch so much of a glimpse of Ginny, who always opted to shower in a private cubicle, entering and leaving with a towel wrapped tightly around her figure. The closest she'd ever come to seeing Ginny's body was last year, when her towel slipped a little from her chest, giving the barest glimpse of her perky breasts and little pink nipples. 

Now, though Hermione was determined to see the youngest Weasley naked, even if spying was what it took to accomplish that. She had so far been unsuccessful, only managing to see Ginny when she was asleep in her bed, the thick duvet masking any hint of the body beneath. If she didn't manage to see anything interesting soon, Hermione feared she would go mad, having already worked her clit to an aching mess the night before.

As she reached the door and peered through the opening, she froze. Inside, Ginny Weasely was sprawled out all over her bed, completely nude, her shaven pussy and developing breasts in plain view for anyone who cared to look. Most excitingly, though, was the hand that Ginny had placed on her clit, furiously rubbing it as her hips bucked upwards to meet her own hand. Juices practically dripped from her glistening pussy, shaken free by the aggressive pounding her clit was taking. Her tits, always so obsessively covered, were more beautiful than Hermione could ever have hoped for, bouncing up and down as she gyrated her body around her hand.

Hermione, for her part, had hardly moved from the point of which she was standing. She stared, shocked, into the room, her deepest desire finally come true, peering into Ginny's bedroom as the girl sat naked, masturbating. She felt an all-too-familiar ache coming from under her pyjamas, the wet spot becoming more pronounced than ever as her juices soaked through her trousers. Somewhere, deep inside her, she knew how wrong it was to be standing at the door of her best friend, watching her in her most private moment. She was, however, able to ignore this idea, reasoning that no amount of morals had ever relieved the tension between her thighs.

She bit her lip as she continued to stare into the room, savouring the little moans that were escaping from Ginny's lips. Whatever self-control she may have possessed vanished, right there, as Ginny took her hand off her clit and began to circle her fingers around her pussy lips, dancing around her hole. Hermione watched, entranced, as Ginny took several quick, calming breaths, her fingers lining up with her vagina, two of them teasing the entrance.

Hermione gasped in shock as Ginny plunged two fingers deep into her cunt, letting out a little squeak as her tight hole was stretched around the invasive fingers. The ginger girl started to roughly pump her fingers in and out of her hole, with little regard for her own comfort, letting out little gasps of pain as her virgin-tight hole was aggressively fucked by her own fingers.

As she neared her orgasm, the pace of her thrusts picked up, the pitch of her moans increasing. Her free hand rubbed the tips of her nipples, squeezing her breasts and slapping them, hard enough to leave a bright red mark, the pain only seeming to spur her on. To Hermione's ever-growing arousal, Ginny forced a third finger into her already-stuffed cunt, eliciting a genuine cry of pain from the girl. Despite this, she continued with her absurdly fast pumping motions, burying all three of her fingers knuckle deep into her stretched, dripping wet cunt.

Ginny reached her orgasm, her fingers buried far inside her defiled cunt, tits heaving as she squeezed them tight between her fingertips. Panting and exhausted, Ginny moaned one word as she rode out the final traces of her orgasm.

"Hermione."

Hermione stared in a mix of confusion and still-increasing arousal. Ginny had moaned her name as she orgasmed, presumably imagining Hermione as the one who was fucking her to her orgasm. This pushed Hermione over the edge, plunging a hand down beneath her pyjamas until she found her clit, desperately rubbing against it, fingers soaked by her glistening wet pussy.

Suddenly, Ginny's head snapped upwards, her face as flushed red as her hair. She made eye contact with Hermione, who froze like a rabbit in the headlights, hand still halfway down her pants, staring at the naked Weasely girl, who seemed to be every bit as mortified as Hermione was.

"Did you see... I mean, did you hear...", Ginny stuttered, fumbling over her words as she made a desperate attempt to cover herself up, hoping to God that Hermione hadn't heard her name slip from her lips. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to face the bushy-haired girl ever again, the embarrassment being as overwhelming as it was.

In that moment, Hermione made what was perhaps one of the boldest, most rash decisions she could remember herself, or indeed, anyone, making. She brazenly pushed the door open, stepped inside, and locked it behind her with what she hoped was a seductive smirk. 

"You know what, Ginny, I did see it. All of it. You moaning as you fucked yourself with most of your hand, you slapping your tits so hard you cried out." Her voice dropped to a whisper, each syllable dripping with sexual tension. "And, of course, I heard at the end, where you cummed all over your fingers, moaning my name. What a dirty little girl you are, Ginny."

With each word Hermione uttered, Ginny seemed to shrink further back into her bed, her face the very picture of mortification. 

"Please, Hermione, I'm so sorry", she begged, sitting up straighter so that her tits threatened to peek out from under the duvet. "I had no idea you were there, please don't hate me."

"Hate you?" Hermione chuckled. "How could I hate you now, when I'm more turned on than I ever have been in my entire life? All I want to do now is rip that duvet off you and make you moan myself." Hermione gained confidence with every sentence she said, her sex drive urging her on further than her usually reserved demeanour would allow.

"But, I'm not going to force myself on you. I want you to want it. I'm going to go back to my room now and, if you want it as bad as you sounded like you do, come into my room. You'll get exactly what you've been wishing for."

With that, Hermione exited the room, closing the door behind her with a gasp of relief. She could hardly begin to fathom how she got the confidence, or, more likely, the stupidity, to say such things to one of her closest friends. Whether or not Ginny would still be her friend after this was anyone's guess, but Hermione still prayed to God that their friendship could remain intact.

As she walked down the remainder of the hallway, images leaped unbidden to the forefront of her mind. Ginny, naked and bending over the bed, moaning as Hermione thrust her fingers inside her, letting out yelps of pain as she viciously spanked her arse. Ginny, on her knees and begging for the permission to eat Hermione's pussy, her red hair matted and sweaty all over her face. Ginny, almost shaking in trepidation as Hermione prepared to shove a finger up her arsehole.

By the time she reached her own door, Hermione was in such an over-aroused state that her shaking fingers barely managed to turn the doorknob. Once inside, she collapsed onto the bed, terrified yet so excited she could barely keep still. She sat there, waiting, praying that the door would once again open, with the Weasely girl standing there, ready to let Hermione do anything she wanted to her. The knowledge of Ginny's more masochistic nature made Hermione, if it was even possible, more attracted to Ginny than ever. Sure, it was fun when Krum had dominated her, but she found herself more turned on by the prospect of being dominant over Ginny than she had ever felt about just about anything. Managing to hold onto just enough sense to think of all the other people in the house, Hermione cast a hasty silencing charm, in the hope that her appointment with Ginny would get far enough that noise would be a problem.

So she waited, her arousal thoroughly ruining her pyjamas as it soaked through the thin material, so pronounced that it almost seemed as if Hermione had wet herself. She just sat there, here fear and trepidation becoming almost unbearable before finally, the doorknob turned. Hermione swallowed a nervous breath, desperately reminding herself to seem confident, praying that she wouldn't make a fool of herself, but most of all, wondering what Ginny's cunt tasted like.

Ginny entered, back to wearing her usual baggy, figure-swamping pyjamas, her face a mirror of Hermione's, full of fear yet coloured with unmistakable lust. A shiver seemed to run through the girl as she locked the door behind her, the knowledge of what she was agreeing to sending apprehension all around her body.

"So", stuttered the ginger. "I want to - I mean, I agree with - Please, just -." She took a deep, calming breath before raising her eyes to meet Hermione's. Her voice lowered in pitch, embarrassed by the words she was about to utter. "Please fuck me, Hermione."

Hermione wasted no time as she shot up from her bed, every desire she'd had for the past few months finally come true. She strode forwards, towards the apprehensive young girl, roughly shoving her back against the wall, pinning her back and forcing her lips onto Ginny's. They were every bit as soft and supple as Hermione could have dreamed, even as they let out a small gasp of shock at the ferocity of Hermione's assault. 

Eventually settling into a rhythm, the two girls moaned as they kissed, tongues roaming inside one another's mouths. Hermione's hands slipped upwards, firmly grasping Ginny's breasts, squeezing them through the soft fabric of her shirt. If Ginny's delighted reaction was anything to go by, this seemed to bring the girl almost as much pleasure as did her intense masturbation session.

Ginny, for her part, still lacked the confidence to do anything as rash as grabbing Hermione's breasts. Her hands rested safely on the small of Hermione's back, even though her fingers itched to go downwards, to grab Hermione's small, but undeniably sexy arse. Despite these urges, she tried to get as much stimulation as she could from Hermione's squeezing of her tits, each contraction sending waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Without warning, Hermione pulled out of the kiss, leaving Ginny to make a small noise of displeasure as the contact was broken.

"Come on, Ginny." Hermione said, staring deep into Ginny's eyes. "I'm standing here, grabbing your tits, the least you can do is feel me up in return."

Ginny lowered her gaze, doubtless to hide the tinge of red that was colouring her face.

"I-I'm sorry, I just never know if you want me to do something or not, I just don't want to do anything wrong, or that you might not like, or-."

Hermione cut the girl off with a commanding tone. "When you came in here, you asked me to fuck you. I think that generally includes touching the other person. Now, touch my fucking tits, you dirty little girl, or you might just have to get a punishment." 

Hermione knew she was gambling, taking such a firm, dominant stance against Ginny. It could scare the younger girl, given her lack of experience, but, given the way Ginny had been so rough with herself earlier, it didn't seem a stretch to think that she'd be turned on by the steel in Hermione's tone. 

She was it turned out, correct. The last line alone made Ginny so wet that she had to rub her thighs together to keep the liquid from spilling down her legs. With a slightly hitched breath, Ginny brought her hands up to Hermione's chest, sampling her tits in her hands, lightly circling her fingers around the fabric just over her nipples. Hermione watched, entranced, as her friend touched her in one of her most intimate places, even the lightest touch causing her to gasp in newfound pleasure.

"Good girl..." Hermione whispered, before grabbing Ginny's throat with one hand, aggressively throwing her onto the bed, before pinning her down, straddling her and smashing her lips against Ginny's once more, this time both girls moaning as they played with one another's breasts. Not letting Ginny settle into a comfortable routine, Hermione leaned in, her lips brushing against the ginger's ear, growling into it with the same powerful tone that had made Ginny so wet in the first place.

"Take off your fucking shirt."

Ginny hardly wasted a second, fumbling with the hem of her top as she yanked it over the top of her head, carelessly throwing it to the side. Only after she did that did she seem to notice how exposed she was, making a half-hearted attempt to cover her breasts with an arm. Hermione didn't stand for that. She ripped Ginny's hands away from her chest, forcing them down to the side, leaving the usually modest girl's tits on full display. From this range, Hermione could see every little movement that her breasts made, from the little ripples as she shifted from side to side, to the undulating motions of them as her chest heaved up and down.

"What's the matter, Gin?" Hermione teased, a smirk appearing on her face. "Feeling a bit exposed? Trust me, by the time we're finished here, I'll be seeing a lot more than just your tits."

"I'm sorry, I won't cover myself again", Ginny gasped, her breath leaving her halfway though the sentence as Hermione grabbed one of her nipples between her fingernails, squeezing cruelly.

"You like this, don't you Gin?" Hermione grinned. "I saw you doing it to yourself through the door, actually. You are such a perverted thing for your age."

"Oh, God, yes." Ginny moaned in response small yelps of pain escaping her as her nipples were assaulted. "Please, just take me, rough. I'm a dirty little girl, just like you said, I love all this."

Hermione felt her drive increase with every word Ginny moaned, her admissions of her desires spurring her on even further. She tore of her own shirt, baring her own curves to the awed redhead, before dipping her head to continue attacking Ginny's tits. She licked, pinched, squeezed and occasionally bit Ginny's tits, every painful bit of contact seeming to give new life to the writhing girl. Finally, Hermione sat upright, caressing Ginny's tits for a second before raising her hand and slapping the girl's breasts as hard as she could manage, delivering a stinging blow that left an even brighter mark than Ginny's own slap had.

Ginny cried out and spasmed slightly, for a moment making Hermione wonder if she'd gone too far. Her concerns, however, were quickly put to rest as Ginny slumped back onto the bed and moaned,

"Fucking hell, that was hot."

Hermione allowed herself a quick grin of triumph, before moving her legs off the redhead's body and sliding herself down the bed, until Ginny's crotch was at face level. Just as Ginny was began to see what was about to happen, Hermione grabbed the young girl's pyjama bottoms, securing a tight grip before ripping them clean off, tossing them away, leaving Ginny as naked as the day she was born. Ginny gasped and made a move to cover herself with her hand, which Hermione quickly intercepted, once again pushing her arm away from her exposed body.

"What", Hermione whispered, in a tone so powerful and commanding that it left Ginny barely able to contain herself, "did I tell you about covering yourself?"

"You said not to." Ginny replied meekly, still shocked at how much of herself was on display.

"Exactly." Hermione said. "Now, I think you deserve a punishment for that. I was going to finger you, but now I think you're in need of a spanking. Get up and bend over the bed, slut. Show me your arse, I've been dying to see it for so long now."

Ginny almost tripped over herself in her haste to get up and bend over the side of the bed, any shame she knew she ought to be feeling being drowned out by the waves of lust and excitement that came at the thought of being spanked by Hermione, her masochistic nature blending perfectly with her submissiveness. Being called a slut, being degraded like that, had struck a chord with Ginny's desire to submit, turning her on more than she had thought possible, so much so that her juices were dripping down her thighs, a fact that was not lost on Hermione.

"Look at you, slut." Hermione growled, emphasising the word, knowing how much it had aroused Ginny the first time. "Bent over your bed, cunt juice sliding down your legs, begging to get spanked. Well, here it comes. I will spank you ten times, and you will count each one out loud. If you don't, I'll start over. Clear?"

"Yes." Ginny moaned, rubbing her thighs together in a vain attempt to get some friction against her pussy, anything to relieve the aching that had built up there.

The first blow shocked Ginny with its speed and ferocity, rocking her forwards and causing a choking noise to come out of her throat. The pain coursed through her, seeming to sharpen her senses, aware of every little jolt of pleasure that ran through her.

"One." She managed to pant, barely having even registered the first slap, before the second one came down, hitting her in the exact same spot, deepening the already red mark on her arse, the pain and pleasure merging into one as the stinging ran through her.

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

By the time she reached nine, Ginny didn't know how much longer she could hold on for. She gripped the bedsheets in a grip so tight, her knuckles turned white, barely having the strength to gasp out the number nine

When the tenth one hit, Ginny couldn't suppress a cry of pain, a single tear trickling down her cheek as Hermione's last blow left a stinging welt on her arse. Despite all the pain, it left Ginny in such a state of heightened pleasure and arousal, that she couldn't keep her thoughts away from how incredible the spanking was.

"Well, you took that punishment like a good little slut", Hermione commented, rubbing the stinging area of Ginny's arse. "I think you could do with a reward, no?"

Before Ginny could ask what this reward would entail, Hermione lined two fingers up with Ginny's soaking wet slit, thrusting them deep inside, burying them all the way up to the knuckle. Her pussy was so wet by this point, that Hermione's fingers slid in with little to no resistance, sliding inside her as smoothly as they could go.

Ginny cried out in pleasure, finally having some stimulation on her denied, aching cunt. Her breaths grew frantic as Hermione thrust in, and out, in, and out, increasing the speed and roughness until each thrust sent Ginny rocking face first into the mattress, her moans rising in pitch as she drew closer to orgasm.

Her volume only grew louder, as Hermione forced another finger into the girl's cunt, her long fingers stuffing it even tighter than Ginny had been able to earlier, defiling the girl's pussy in ways it never had been before. Ginny began to thrust herself back into Hermione's fingers, impaling herself even deeper, her arse beginning to spasm as she approached orgasm.

"Fuck - Hermione - I'm going to cum." She whimpered, gasping in anticipation of the release that was to come. Little did she know, she would be waiting in vain, as Hermione withdrew her fingers as quickly as she had plunged them in, eliciting a genuine cry of anger from Ginny.

"Not yet, whore." Hermione growled, flipping the young girl over so that her front was once again visible, tits bouncing with the force of Hermione's shove. Ginny squirmed away as Hermione wiped her fingers all over her face, spreading Ginny's pussy juice all over the redhead's face, causing little squeals of disgust. Her punishment for this was a harsh slap across the face, followed by Hermione jamming the fingers against her lips.

"Take them in your mouth." Hermione ordered, even as Ginny stared at them, clearly having mixed feelings about sucking what had been inside her own cunt. "If you don't", Hermione continued. "I might have to make it twenty spanks this time."

This threat was enough to make Ginny's mind up, opening her mouth and allowing the cum-soaked fingers into her mouth. The taste was nowhere near as bad as she'd feared, and there was something so tantalisingly sexual about sucking someone else's fingers, as vigorously as if they were a cock. Ginny bobbed her head back and forth, thoroughly cleaning the fingers that were being shoved down her throat. 

"There you go", Hermione said, withdrawing her fingers and giving Ginny a playful slap on the cheek. "That wasn't so hard, was it? Now, I think it's about time for me to get off."

With that, she dropped her pyjama bottoms to around her ankles, giving Ginny a clear view of her pretty little cunt, almost as wet as Ginny's, her clit swollen in size, aching for release. Without even a word of warning, she grabbed Ginny by the back of her head, shoving her face straight into her cunt. 

"Don't just stare at it, bitch, lick it", she ordered, her words accompanied by a sharp slap on the tits, just hard enough to make Ginny jolt.

It was enough of a shock to make Ginny eat her pussy with extreme passion, her tongue flicking all around her clit, perfectly stimulating her, bringing Hermione closer to the release she was desperate for. She had to admit, Ginny was a natural at eating pussy. Not that Hermione had any frame of reference, but the pure dedication, and the skill she showed with her tongue, dancing around her clit, dragging through her folds, was surely better than anyone else she could think of. 

Just as she thought the pleasure couldn't increase any more, Ginny took matters into her own hands, mirroring Hermione's earlier action and thrusting two fingers into her eager cunt, hard enough to make Hermione gasp in shock. This pushed Hermione over the edge, squirting all over Ginny's face, thoroughly dousing her face and hair, causing the kneeling girl to gape in a mixture of astonishment and arousal.

"Fucking hell Ginny, that was..." Hermione stuttered, for a moment forgetting that she was acting as Ginny's dominant and just standing there, lost for words, the sight beautiful redhead kneeling naked at her feet, mixed with the memory of her orgasm, leaving her speechless.

"Pretty good, huh?" Ginny asked with a nervous grin, still blinking in an attempt to get Hermione's juices out of her face, somehow not at all disgusted by being showered with cum in the way she was.

"Yes, it was." Hermione said, regaining her composure. "I think it might just be time to let you cum as well."

As another grin broke across Ginny's face, Hermione shoved her back onto she bed, every bit as rough as ever, so that the ginger girl was face down, arse up, panting in expectation of what was to come. 

Hermione wasted no time shoving all three finger back into Ginny's cunt, receiving the same lust-filled reaction as before. She thrust just as before, this time shoving her face into Ginny's cunt, tasting her juices, her tongue furiously attacking the girl's clit. Ginny cried out in ecstasy, pleasure radiating from every part of her cunt. This only increased when Hermione brought a hand down, right on to the red mark on Ginny's arse, spanking it just as hard as she had done all the times before. Somehow, all the pain she should have felt only turned into pleasure, adding to what she already felt from her cunt, bringing the pleasure up to almost unbearable levels.

"You like being spanked, don't you, slut?" Hermione teased, bringing her head up from Ginny's clit. "I can see how much it turns you on, it really wasn't much of a punishment at all for a dirty, filthy whore like you, was it?

"Oh, fuck, yes." Ginny whimpered. "I do like it, I almost came just from you spanking me earlier."

"In that case", Hermione said, steeling her nerves for what may have be the most rash move she had made all night. "I think you're going to love this."

With that, she quickly lubed up a finger of her free hand with her saliva, before plunging it deep into Ginny's arsehole, which was so tight she could barely fit in that single finger. Something about that turned Hermione on more than she could explain, the forbidden nature of that hole only increasing her urge to shove a finger into it.

Ginny's reaction to this intrusion was priceless. She pulled her head up from the bed and looked around in shock, her face filled with arousal. Her body twitched rocked backwards, unconsciously grinding herself into Hermione's finger in an attempt to increase the friction between the finger and her arsehole.

"Take it, bitch", Hermione growled as she thrust into both of Ginny's holes, causing the ginger girl to moan and swear as she drew even closer to her orgasm, slamming herself against Hermione, the pain from the finger in her arsehole dissipated when compared to the intense, all-consuming pleasure it gave her. Whimpers began to form in her breathing as she approached orgasm.

Ginny came explosively, in the most intense orgasm of her life. She screamed in pure ecstasy as she squirted all over the bed, her body entering into intense spasms around Hermione's still-pumping fingers. Her orgasm was so intense it almost made her cry, as she buried her face into the mattress to ride out any last traces of her orgasm.

"Fuck, Hermione", she sighed. "That was... fucking incredible."

"For me as well." Hermione replied. "I never felt anywhere close to that with Viktor, not even when he took my virginity."

"Good to know I'm better than that walrus." Ginny said smugly. "I never did like him."

"You'd better go and clean up", Hermione said, looking at the sticky, soaking mess she had made of Ginny. "You can't go around with my cum in your hair forever."

"Mmhm", Ginny agreed, sliding off the bed and giving Hermione a great view of her still-red arse as she bent over to get her clothes.

As she made to leave the room, Ginny turned around. 

"I just wanted to say... you were great", she said, a trace of her earlier nervousness creeping back into her voice. "I loved being your slut."

"Good little slut you were too", Hermione teased. "Come back any time, and I'll fuck just as much as I hurt you, since you seem to love that shit. At least I can see you naked whenever I want now."

"I suppose", Ginny grinned, hips swaying as she left the room, shutting the door behind her, taking her abused cunt and cum-soaked hair with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been deprived of Hermione's touch for days, Ginny is at breaking point, when she stumbles into her room to the sight of a very naked Hermione, a strap-on dildo encircling her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's Chapter 2. Please leave a comment, give me any kind of suggestion for pairings/scenarios in the future. I'll accept anything except incest. Thanks!

Ginny sighed as she came out of the Burrow's shower, tightly wrapped in a towel and wringing her still-wet hair. Her clitoris ached from the vigorous pounding it had just taken in the shower, but she had yet to achieve any kind of satisfaction, given Hermione's notable absence from her session. They hadn't been able to fuck since their memorable first encounter, a fact that was working her into a sexual frenzy. Each and every day, the Burrow had been so alive with people that it was next to impossible to find a private place, where no one could stick their unwelcome head in.

As such, she and Hermione had hardly exchanged so much as a kiss in days. Not even the suggestive comments that Hermione whispered into her ear each day could quell the ache between her thighs, quite the opposite in fact. Every time Hermione's lips brushed against her ears, her seductive tone made it all but impossible for Ginny to last without having to hide in a bathroom, desperately rubbing between her legs until she achieved even the slightest semblance of release.

Little did she know, this was all about to change. As she opened her door, she let out a shocked gasp at the sight of what lay on her bed. It was Hermione, completely nude, lazily playing with one of her pink nipples, rolling it between her fingers and giving it the occasional flick. However, the cause of Ginny's shock was not the lithe body on display before her; it was the huge phallic device resting on Hermione's hips, a strap that encircled her entire waist and cunt holding it on. On seeing Ginny, Hermione grinned and gave her breast a little flick of her tongue.

"What..." Ginny stuttered, clearly at a complete loss for words. "What the fuck is that?

"This is what they call a strap-on dildo," Hermione replied, relishing the look that was running across Ginny's face. "It's basically a cock for lesbians, I assume I don't have to explain the mechanics of it?"

"What? No, of - of course I know how it works," Ginny said. "I just mean... why the hell are you wearing that, naked in my room?"

Hermione stood, fully revealing her form and causing Ginny to take in a loud gulp. The dildo, which had to be at least eight inches in length, bounced as Hermione's hips moved, utterly entrancing the young ginger girl. 

"Because," Hermione said, emphasising each syllable that she spoke. "Ever since we got together, I've been thinking of different ways to fuck you. And, honestly, the thought of you, on your knees, begging for the privilege to suck your cum off my cock, makes me wetter than anything else."

Each word uttered increased Ginny's heartbeat tenfold, her arousal shooting up, so much so that her nipples hardened and pushed against the towel, leaving a clear imprint on its thin material. The thought of using a dildo had never occurred to her, but looking at it now, it seemed so tantalisingly erotic that she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it first. On top of that, Hermione's dirty talk, just as it had done for the past few days, left her thighs burning in anticipation.

"Oh fuck, yes," Ginny finally managed to get out, before snapping of her lust-coma enough to make a semi-rational thought. "Wait, what if someone hears us? Or sees us? This is why we haven't been able to do anything the last few days."

"Don't worry about that, I've set up enough protective spells to keep anyone out," Hermione answered dismissively.

"What? You can do that?" Ginny began, outraged. "Then why haven't we done this before? I've been dying here, Hermione, and -"

"Because", Hermione said once again, the sudden authoritative nature of her tone cutting Ginny off mid-sentence. "I wanted you to be begging for it, the next time we fucked. I really fucking hope you are, slut."

Deep down, Ginny knew that she should put up some kind of protest at being used like this, but the way she felt now, she doubted she'd be able to last any longer without Hermione's touch. So, against her better judgement, she nodded her approval, causing a sly grin to spread across Hermione's face.

"First off, slut, I feel like you're a little overdressed. Take off that towel, then get on your knees. You know what'll happen then."

Ginny was slow to respond to this first command, still being rather shy about exposing herself, even after the experience that she'd had a few days prior. This reluctance earned her a swift slap on the face as a reprimand, leaving a stinging red mark.

"You'd better learn to do what I say straight away if you don't want a punishment," Hermione growled, swiftly dropping into her role as the dominant.

This threat sped Ginny up, knowing full well how brutal Hermione's punishments could be. She grasped the edges of the towel, pulling it away in one swift motion, revealing her body, water still dripping down her from the shower. Hermione's eyes raked up her unashamedly, taking in her pert nipples and her cunt, covered in a moisture that certainly wasn't from the shower. Still swollen and red was her clitoris, a fact that was not lost on the naked girl before her.

"I see you've been masturbating quite recently," Hermione commented, still frustratingly far away from the desperate girl. "You're just a thirsty little slut who can't wait for it, aren't you?"

Ginny could only give a little nod of confirmation, concentrating on controlling her desire to stride across the room and beg for the other girl to give her any kind of release.

"I think," said Hermione, mulling over her words. "That I could actually do with a live show of that. Get on your knees, show me how you do it."

"No, please just touch me yourself," Ginny moaned.

"God, it's like you fucking want to be punished," Hermione said, shaking her head in disappointment, taking a step closer to Ginny. She then delivered a harsh blow to the unaware girl's left breast, causing a squawk of indignation as the pain shot through Ginny's body. "Do you want me to do it again?" she asked, not even waiting for a response before giving another, even harder slap that landed directly on her nipple.

This sudden assault was enough of a shock to make Ginny drop to her knees, all modesty forgotten as she plunged a hand down herself, gasping as she made contact with her still-throbbing folds. Hermione watched her intently, eyes bearing straight at Ginny's cunt, admiring the flecks of slick that were flying away. Seeing Hermione's encaptured look, the ginger deliberately moaned louder than normal, lifting up a hand to tweak her stinging breast as she massaged her folds.

"You'd better stick a finger in there to loosen yourself up," Hermione commented, glad that the strap-on was hiding the telling patch of arousal between her legs. "Because I really don't know if even someone as slutty as you can take all this at once."

Ginny's breath hitched slightly, the thought of the pain that would come only increasing her desire to be fucked by the toy. Still, having recently been reminded of what would happen if she disobeyed Hermione, she hastily shoved two fingers knuckle deep into her cunt, gasping at the suddenness of the intrusion. Barely giving herself time to adjust, Ginny began to pump in and out, moaning as she imagined how it would feel to have Hermione force an entire dildo into her.

"Well, I think that's enough of that," said Hermione, lazily stroking a hand up the strap-on as she approached the ginger, whose eyes filled with trepidation as she beheld the frankly huge cock. "You even sucked a dick before, slut?"

"No," she barely managed to squeak, mouth inexplicably wet as she imagined the cock being rammed down her throat in its entirety.

"No? Well, there's a surprise. I'd always thought you'd be on your knees at any opportunity you got. Still, first time for everything. Now, bitch, suck it hard, else I won't touch you for another month."

Whether or not Hermione was bluffing, Ginny did not know, but she certainly wasn't willing to take the risk. After a quick breath to steel her nerves, Ginny engulfed the cock with her mouth, taking a sizeable portion of it in her first go. It felt... strange, yet somehow so intoxicatingly erotic.

"Move your head," Hermione ordered, barely able to contain her arousal at the sight of Ginny kneeling in front of her, cock half in her mouth. At this command, the girl hesitantly began to bob her head, tongue dragging across the length. Her hair swayed mesmerisingly as she did so, tickling Hermione's bare thighs as her cock was probed by the young girl's tongue. Slowly gaining confidence, she increased the speed and depth of her movements until she was taking nearly six inches in one go, having to suppress a gag each time the cock tickled her throat. This caused Hermione to let out a loud moan, almost able to feel the pleasure that would be radiating from the dildo, were it a real cock.

A sudden, devilish thought sprang unbidden to her head. She caressed each side of Ginny's head, maintaining a pretence of tenderness until she grabbed the back of her head, roughly forcing her to take the entire eight inches down her throat. Nose pressed against Hermione's neatly trimmed pubes, Ginny writhed and choked for several seconds until she was released, where she ripped her head away and began to retch.

"Did I fucking say you could stop?" Hermione growled, delivering yet another slap to Ginny's face, spreading the saliva that was dripping from her mouth all around her face.

"I'm sorry," gasped Ginny, hardly getting that sentence out before having her head thrust halfway down the dildo again. To her credit, she began sucking almost immediately, even though she was still coughing strands of spittle onto the cock. Soon, it was covered in a glaze of saliva as Ginny continued to blow it, even though she was still unable to progress past around the six-inch mark.

"That's enough," Hermione said abruptly, letting Ginny breathe a gasp of relief as she released the cock. "Bend over the bed, now. Beg for me to shove my wet fucking cock up your cunt."

Ginny almost fell in her haste to assume a doggy-style position over the bed, her dripping cunt a clear indicator of the arousal she was feeling.

"Oh, god please shove your fat cock up me," Ginny begged, unable to take another second without Hermione filling her. "Use my slutty little hole, Mistress, fuck me until I scream and beg for you to stop. I haven't thought of anything but having you inside me for days, and I-"

Her ramblings were cut off as Hermione inserted the tip of the dildo in, the smoothness of the entrance a testament to how wet Ginny was. Even though she was only about an inch in, it made Ginny let out an urgent moan, rubbing herself against the dildo in an attempt to increase the stimulation to her folds.

Ginny let out a scream as Hermione plunged the entire eight inches of the dildo into her cunt, stretching and defiling it far more than anyone's fingers ever could. The scream descended into a whimper as she adjusted to the length inside her, wincing as she moved herself even the smallest amount. Barely a second passed before Hermione withdrew the entire thing, ramming it in again, giving Ginny no time to get comfortable.

Hermione almost laughed at the reaction Ginny was making, knowing full well how much pleasure the little masochist would be getting from the pain. Safe in this knowledge, she held a constant, aggressive pace, thrusting her hips into Ginny's, the smack of flesh on flesh intercut by the gasps and moans of the ginger. Now at an almost erratic pace, each pump was eliciting a cry of mixed pleasure and pain, the noise only spurring Hermione on.

Ginny swung her head around, taking in the almost divine sight of Hermione, sweat matting her hair around her face, gasping in effort as she drove Ginny hard into the bed. As their eyes met, Hermione gave a devilish grin, lifting her hand up and spanking Ginny hard on the arse, being rewarded with another gasp of pain.

"Harder," Ginny whimpered, rocking her hips backwards to meet Hermione's thrusting.

Hermione obliged this request, sending a brutal slap rocketing onto Ginny's arse with enough force to knock her almost entirely off the dildo, her pussy making an obscene sucking sound as it slid off. In an attempt to stop her from escaping the strap-on, Hermione grabbed Ginny's ginger hair and yanked it back towards her, the resulting hiss of pain coinciding with the next violent blow landing on her backside.

"Fuck - Hermione - I'm gonna cum," she moaned, silently begging that she would be allowed to cum this time, not denied as she so cruelly was the first time they had sex.

To her relief, Hermione continued with the same frantic thrusts, pumping harder and harder until Ginny screamed through her orgasm, cum squirting out of her abused cunt and onto Hermione's thighs, blending in with the other girl's own arousal, which was dripping down her legs at this point.

"Good little bitch..." Hermione whispered, absent-mindedly tracing patterns on Ginny's stinging red arse. "Now, you make me cum. If you do it well enough, I might reward you with a little something up your arse. I know how much you love that idea, whore."

Ginny squirmed slightly at the thought, having heard stories of the pain that people experienced from anal sex. Even when Hermione had only inserted a single finger up her arse, she had felt that soreness the next day. In spite of this, she felt a surge of excitement course through her at the mere thought of it, the taboo nature of the act turning it into something that felt dirty and forbidden. 

Having made her mind up, she turned herself around, legs trembling so much from the intense orgasm that they were hardly able to support her weight, dropping her to her knees in front of Hermione's cum-stained dildo. Licking her lips nervously, she fumbled with the buckles around Hermione's waist, tearing off the strap-on and leaving her cunt fully exposed, arousal glistening as it slid freely down her thighs. She barely wasted a second before plunging her head into Hermione's pink folds, making the brunette gasp at the ferocity of the attack. Hardly able to contain her ecstasy, she moaned and reached a hand downwards, running her hands through Ginny's flaming hair and forcing her head even closer to her cunt.

"That's it, slut, make you Mistress moan," she whispered at the kneeling girl. "That's all you're good for, just here to be my fucktoy whenever I feel like sticking my cock up a little bitch's cunt."

Ginny didn't reply, not verbally at least, but the increased passion of her activity left little doubt as to how turned on this dirty talk was making her. Tongue scraping roughly across Hermione's dripping wet folds, her head plunging back and forth as her tongue thrust deep inside, alternating between pleasuring her hole and her equally throbbing clitoris.

"Look at me," Hermione suddenly commanded, releasing the redhead from her grasp. As she did this, Hermione balled up the biggest glob of saliva she could, before aggressively spitting it straight onto Ginny's face, earning a squeal of protest as it landed directly on her eye. This was quickly followed by two successive slaps, one to each cheek, that shook Ginny's head and covered her entire face with the spit.

"Get back to it," Hermione growled, not affording the ginger enough time even to wipe her face off before grabbing her by the hair and thrusting her face back into her cunt, forcing her to start licking again. Her chest heaved in a vain attempt to get some air, Hermione's cunt completely blocking off her oxygen supply. Despite this discomfort, she kept up her almost manic licking, fondling her own tits as she fucked her best friend's pussy.

Keeping Ginny's face firmly pressed against her, Hermione slowly lowered her knees and pushed Ginny backwards, until the submissive was lying prone on the floor, with Hermione sitting on her face. If the frantic grunting noises she began to make were any indicator, this impromptu position switch took Ginny completely by surprise, the sudden shock of having Hermione sitting on her causing a momentary faltering of her licking. She quickly restarted, however, when Hermione gave her a firm slap on the tits as punishment, getting a hiss of discomfort from the ginger.

Hermione moaned and began to grind her cunt down on Ginny's face as she neared her orgasm, breath becoming quickly more frantic. Completely ignoring Ginny's ever-growing need for air, she pressed herself into Ginny's mouth even harder, forcing the girl to thrust her tongue even deeper inside, tickling against her g-spot. She came, gasping as she squirted all over Ginny's face, cum going up her nose, down her throat and thoroughly soaking through the floor. 

She was pulled out of her post-orgasmic bliss by Ginny's frantically flailing arms, desperately trying to push Hermione off. She obliged, climbing off the redhead's completely dishevelled face, leaving her lying flat on the floor, gasping for air as she wiped the mixture of saliva and cum out of her eyes. Sitting up, chest still heaving as she coughed her throat clean, Ginny gave an exhausted smile, before tentatively posing the question that had been on her mind all through the previous activity.

"Did I do well enough to - you know - have the... reward, that you mentioned?"

"You know what, slut," Hermione said, feigning deep thought. "I'm not sure if you did. However, you might convince me if you bend over right now, and tell me exactly what you want me to do to you."

At this, Ginny once again scrambled to bend over, deliberately arching her back in an attempt to make her arse stick out more. In spite of her eagerness, she was still extremely shy when it came to dirty talk, and struggled to even get her first few words out.

"Uh - I want you to put your - your -," she stumbled, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to muster up the courage to ask for something as dirty and forbidden as this. "Please Mistress, fuck me up my slutty little arsehole with your fingers, shove in as many as I can take, fuck me and spank me until I cum all over you, please."

Ginny gasped as Hermione released a string of spit onto her arsehole, spreading it all around with her finger.

"We wouldn't want to go in dry and hurt you... at least not too much," Hermione shrugged, lubing up her remaining fingers with her mouth as she prepared to violate the ginger slut's anus.

Two fingers were plunged in at once, causing Ginny to release a cry of pain at the feeling of her arsehole almost being torn as it struggled to accommodate the probing digits. She almost sobbed in discomfort as the fingers were roughly pulled out, hardly waiting a second before being slammed back inside, twice as hard as the first time. Hermione kept up this brutal pace, each thrust sending Ginny face first into the floor, biting her lip as she struggled to contain the choking sounds building in her throat.

"Oh, I can tell how much you're loving this," Hermione laughed, cruelly twisting her fingers inside Ginny, hooking them around the tender walls of her anal passage. "I bet you're ready to cum now, just from having you whore arsehole fingered. Hmm?"

"Yes," Ginny gasped, the tears trickling down her cheeks belying the intense pleasure that was surging through her, feeling an almost otherworldly sense of ecstasy that blended perfectly with the throbbing pain. "Oh, fuck, please go harder, let me cum."

"Good little slut..." Hermione whispered, speeding up her thrusts to an almost unbearable level, rocketing in and out of the moaning redhead with enough force to make her scream every time. Each pump was accompanied by a powerful slap on the arse, hitting the already-sore spots with such ferocity that Ginny felt almost as if she would pass out from the assault.

Before this could become a reality, however, Ginny was blindsided by an earth-shatteringly powerful orgasm, screaming as she clenched her arsehole around Hermione's fingers, squirting over the already-ruined floor with enough volume that Hermione had to be careful not to slip. Ginny moaned and collapsed onto the sodden floor, hair coated with the mixture of the two girls' cum as she struggled to come down from that truly incredible high.

"You took that like a good little girl," Hermione grinned at the defeated girl lying prostrate on the floor. "And you managed to take the entire eight inches up your cunt without stopping, I really didn't think anyone could be that whoreish."

"Depends on the girl, I suppose," Ginny replied, pulling Hermione in for a passionate kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths as they exchanged their cum. Hermione reached up a hand to gently squeeze Ginny's breast as the other girl massaged the curves of her arse.

"God, we really need to get cleaned up again," Hermione said, pulling away as she examined the streaks of ejaculate soaking into Ginny's hair, feeling momentarily guilty at having squirted into her face so much.

"And I just came out of the fucking shower before I came in here," Ginny sighed, sucking her finger clean of the cunt juice clinging to it. "I'm pretty sure we'll have to do it separately though, I have a feeling that if we go in together, we'll just end up getting dirtier."

"I guess," Hermione conceded, just as her eyes lit up with a new thought. "You know, I can't wait until we're back at Hogwarts. I've always fantasised about sneaking into your dorm room and fucking you whilst everyone else is asleep."

"Can't wait," Ginny grinned, hauling herself to her feet and trudging towards the shower, hoping that this time, she would remain clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment, give me any kind of suggestion for pairings/scenarios in the future. I'll accept anything except incest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decides to pay Ginny a not-so-innocent visit in her dormitory at Hogwarts. Needless to say, it doesn't take long before some serious smut occurs.

Ginny seemed so peaceful when she was asleep, flaming hair splayed out over her bed as her chest rose and fell. Her body was, unfortunately, covered by the thick Hogwarts duvet wrapped around her. Nonetheless, Hermione felt a distinctive heat pooling between her legs as she looked down at the sleeping girl, grinning to herself as she thought of everything they could do. With a quick look behind her to check that none of Ginny's roommates were awake, she swung her leg up onto the bed, straddling her, simultaneously pushing a hand down on the ginger's mouth.

Ginny's eyes shot open, waking with a start as she tried to process what was happening. She squirmed beneath the intruder in a vain attempt to throw her off, or at the very least open up her oxygen supply. As she flailed, her eyes rapidly adjusted to the dark, just enough to make out the vague outline of someone sitting on top of her, the sight making her let out a pant of shock.

"Shh-shh," Hermione whispered, keeping her hand firmly pressed against Ginny's mouth. "Stop making such a fuss. I did promise I'd come to visit you in here, didn't I?"

Finally realising who this intruder was, Ginny calmed down enough that Hermione felt safe to remove her hand. She gulped in huge lungfuls of air, trying to get her breath back enough to ask a question.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she gasped, her volume causing her roommates to stir slightly. 

"Well," Hermione replied coyly, sliding a hand under the covers to fondle Ginny's breast. "We haven't seen much of each other since we came back to school, so I thought you might be in need of a good fucking."

Hermione barely got the last sentence out before lust clouded Ginny's eyes. She scrambled out of her duvet, almost falling out of bed in her haste to show herself. Now uncovered, her skimpy pyjamas left little of her to the imagination, her breasts barely hidden behind a tight crop top, bouncing around as she sat up. Below this, she wore nothing but a lacy thong, already stained with drips of her arousal.

"Thirsty little slut, aren't you?" Hermione growled, flicking Ginny's near-exposed nipple. "Although I'd warn you not to make too much noise, I haven't put any wards up so anyone could hear us."

"What?" Ginny whispered, suddenly terrified to make any noise. "Why?"

Hermione flashed her a devilish grin before replying, "It's really just more fun this way."

Ginny wasn't able to get another word out before Hermione pushed forwards, meeting Ginny at the lips and roughly kissing her, forcing her back against the headboard as she slid her hand beneath her all-too-revealing top.The ginger let out an urgent moan as her tits were groped, thrusting her tongue into Hermione's mouth with increased ferocity. 

Ginny raised her hands to Hermione's rear, squeezing the brunette's arse with ecstatic fingers, until she found herself being shoved away, nearly hitting her head on the bed's post. She gasped from the mattress, until Hermione once again clasped her hand against her mouth, stifling any sound.

"No touching me without permission," she snarled, grabbing Ginny's tit with her free hand and ruthlessly twisting it in punishment, the ginger's scream of pain being stopped by the hand covering her mouth. "And you'd better fucking be quiet, else the whole room will know how much of a dirty whore you are, they'll all see you dripping wet and begging for your slut hole to be fucked."

"I'm sorry," she gasped from beneath the obtrusive hand.

"You'd fucking better be," Hermione said, removing her hand and sliding it underneath Ginny's thong, earning a gasp as she began to rub her hand against the girl's wet, tender cunt. Ginny began to let out soft hitches of breath as Hermione sped up her fingering until she was rubbing the ginger's clit with such ferocity that the bed almost began to move with them. 

Without so much as a warning, Hermione plunged three fingers into the girl's cunt, eliciting a stifled gasp. No matter how many times she had something shoved in there, the pain and adrenaline would always shock Ginny to her core. She rocked her bare hips towards Hermione as she began to thrust with her fingers, desperate to fill her aching cunt with as much as she could physically handle.

"Not enough for you?" Hermione queried with a trace of a sly grin crossing her face. "I think my little slut could do with a little - more."

As she finished her sentence, Hermione shoved a fourth finger into the ginger's pussy, stretching it almost as much as the dildo had as she forced in the entire top part of her hand. Ginny had to clamp her mouth shut to muffle the high-pitched squeal that threatened to escape from her mouth. Still, nothing could stop Hermione's low giggle of exuberance at the sight of Ginny, naked and sweating, tits framed by her fiery ginger hair, with nearly an entire hand shoved in her slutty hole.

"You know what," Hermione mused, "I think we can make this go all the way, don't you?"

Barely stopping for a second to relish the look of shock on Ginny's innocent-seeming face, Hermione painstakingly began to slide her final digit. Even with the slick that practically drenched her cunt, Ginny could see Hermione having to exert considerable force as her entire hand disappeared up inside her. She let out a gasp of relief as the hand finally buried its entirety up her pussy, even as she tried to quell the scream of pain that threatened to tear from her throat. Nothing, not even the strap on had stretched and abused her cunt nearly so much as this.

Nor had anything ever turned her on so much.

"Fuck me, Hermione," she whimpered.

Hermione obliged, curling her hand into a fist inside Ginny, pulling it back before savagely pumping it back in. The feeling of having Ginny so completely at her mercy was indescribable, the sight of her cunt stuffed to its absolute limit making her weak at the knees, so much so that she nearly forgot her next thrust, which made the ginger arch her back and whimper. Still, she was clearly enjoying this, as she made plainly clear by sliding a hand down to her clitoris, knocking against Hermione's wrist as she began to furiously rub her bud.

"No," Hermione ordered, the look of perverse glee on her face transforming into anger as she grabbed Ginny hand and forced it away from her clit. "Only I get to make you cum, understand? You belong to me, and I'm not giving you the permission to touch yourself." She accompanied this with a string of saliva that she unleashed onto Ginny's face, which caused a squeal of discomfort by landing directly on her eye. "Now, bitch, who do you belong to?"

"You, I belong to you, I'm just your slut," Ginny gasped beneath her, still trying to get used to the fist that was buried wrist-deep in her aching cunt.

"And don't forget it," Hermione snarled, resuming her powerful fistings into Ginny, each movement sending a shockwave of pain and stimulation through the submissive's body, as well as a shockwave of motion that sent her tits rippling around her chest.

"H-Hermione, I'm gonna cum," Ginny moaned, hardly able to believe that she could cum so quickly from being fisted, all things.

"No," she growled back, "You don't get to cum until I give you permission, understood?"

"Please, just let me cum," Ginny begged, nearly unable to hold in the pressure building up inside her. "Please, Mistress, I need to cum."

"Cum, and I won't touch you for another month," Hermione warned, speeding up her thrusts to tease the near-sobbing ginger.

Ginny clamped her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face from the strain of keeping in her orgasm. Despite her efforts, she knew she was fighting a losing battle, and could feel herself creeping towards release.

Before she could cum, Hermione yanked her entire fist out in one go, the loss eliciting a desperate gasp from Ginny.

"No cumming, remember?" Hemione smirked, staring at the dishevelled, panting ginger. "And may I remind you to keep your moans down a bit? I think I can hear a few people stirring. If only there were a way to completely cover your mouth..."

Ginny grinned nervously as she realised what was to come. Hermione raised herself up, sliding forwards across the bed before lowering her dripping, untouched cunt onto Ginny's face, completely cutting off her voice. A moan escaped from Hermione as the tongue below her slowly began to run across her folds, hitting her in places she'd never even explored herself. 

"That's it, whore, lick it," Hermione whispered, reaching down and grabbing Ginny's nipples, squeezing it cruelly between her fingernails, causing Ginny to wriggle and jerk beneath her. "Oh, stop acting, I know how much you love this," she said, grabbing Ginny's other nipple and flicking it with her forefinger, again and again, until it was so red and sensitive it seemed to flinch away from each flick. 

Hermione gasped, stopping for a moment as Ginny thrust her entire tongue up her Mistress' cunt, deeper than she thought would be possible. Nonetheless, Ginny started up a steady rhythm of tongue-thrusts, lapping up the juices that were now flowing from Hermione's cunt, seeping into her hair and the bedsheets more than her mouth. Still, she kept up this manic pumping, licking Hermione's pink little cunt until an orgasm started to approach.

"I'm gonna cum on you, and you're gonna drink it all like the dirty, desperate slut you are," growled Hermione, grinding her folds along Ginny's face as she reached her orgasm, showering Ginny with cum. To her credit, she started swallowing it with such fervour that she almost began to choke on it. The sight was so hot it almost made Hermione cum again straight away, climbing off her and repositioning herself between Ginny's legs.

"I bet you'd like to cum now, right?" Hermione smirked, running her fingers through Ginny's aching pussy, dragging them over her swollen clitoris.

"Yes, please, Mistress, I need to," Ginny begged, already back at the point of orgasm just from these few touches.

"Well, you can't," Hermione laughed, a cruel edge to her voice as she pulled her arm away, ceasing all stimulation. Ginny whined desperately, shooting her own hand down there in a vain attempt to make herself come, only to find herself once again being forced away from her own clit. "No, only I get to touch you, only I can decide when you cum," snarled Hermione, anger once again replacing her mirth. "I think you need a bit of a lesson, don't you?"

With that, she grabbed Ginny's wand from her bedside table, casting a hastily muttered spell directly on the ginger's needy cunt.

"Wh-what did you just do to me?" Ginny asked frantically. "Why do I feel different?"

"Orgasm denial spell," Hermione answered, a sadistic look of glee on her face. "I own you, remember? As long as this spell is active, you won't be able to cum, and only I can release it. Neat, isn't it?"

"No - please - no - just let me cum," Ginny begged, seeming a rather pitiful sight, naked and nearly crying, covered in someone else's ejaculate. Nevertheless, Hermione gave a sly grin as she slid off the bed, dressing hastily before walking to the door.

"Just think about how wet this is making me, Gin," she said. "You, helpless over there, begging for mercy... and completely at mine. Good luck sleeping after all that, and still not being able to cum."

Ginny watched Hermione leave, desperately trying to rub herself to orgasm, but the spell stopping her every time when she was right on the brink. She couldn't decide whether she was furious at Hermione's totalitarianism, or just really, really fucking turned on by the unflustered, sexy domme that was her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter one this time, but I hope you still enjoyed. Leave a comment with any ideas for the future!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ginny can't even go for a walk around the grounds without having their hands all over one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this one is pretty short but I need some suggestions for the next part, so read to the end and leave some for me. Thanks!

"Did you have fun last night?" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear as they walked through the Hogwarts grounds, eliciting a blush from the ginger as the memories came flooding back.

"Are you sure we should be talking about this here?" Ginny replied with a furtive glance around her. "Anyone could overhear us."

"Don't worry, no one's listening," Hermione said dismissively. "It's pretty dark now anyway, I doubt many people can even see us. Now, answer the question, else you might get a little punishment."

"Well, I have to say I'm pretty happy that anti-orgasm spell is gone," Ginny said, feeling an unmistakable heat between her legs as she heard Hermione's threat. "But of course I enjoyed it. Being so exposed, knowing that anyone could look around and see you using me... it's just really hot. ."

"Oh, so you like it in public then?" Hermione grinned, pushing Ginny back into a tree and moving her face to only a few centimetres away from the other girl's soft, inviting lips. Her hand slid down Ginny's back and under her robes to grab her arse, squeezing it between her fingers.

"Here?" Ginny squeaked.

"Why not?" Hermione whispered, bringing her other hand up to grab Ginny's tit, pinching it until she was rewarded with a sharp breath of pain.

"Fuck it," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione and pulling her in close, forcing their lips together in a furious kiss. Moaning into Hermione's embrace, Ginny felt herself getting into a rhythm, her tongue darting in and out of Hermione's mouth, letting out soft gasps every time the brunette flicked or pinched her chest. 

"You really are a filthy slut, aren't you?" Hermione growled, breaking off from the kiss. "Practically begging for everyone to see you being groped like the bitch that you are. I bet you're already dripping for me."

"Yes, I am," whimpered Ginny, trying to pull her attention away from the hands that were still working their way around her arse and tits. "My slutty little cunt is so wet, please use it, Hermione."

"You know what, I think I will. but, I'll need a better view for that. Why don't you just take your robes off, give me a better view of my dirty little whore."

"But - there are still people around here," Ginny said uncertainly.

"And didn't you say you loved the feeling of anyone being able to see you?" laughed Hermione, before dropping into a more commanding tone. "Now take off your robes, else I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for days."

Even though she was blushing redder than the Gryffindor flag, Ginny complied, slowly pulling her robes over her head, revealing more of her legs, then her stomach, until she finally threw them to the ground, leaving her wearing nothing but a black lacy pair of panties. Hermione's eyes raked unashamedly up and down the ginger's shivering body, the cold making her nipples stand pert and erect.

"Not even wearing a bra? I'm not complaining though, seeing your tits always makes my day better," Hermione said, slapping one of the tits hard enough to leave a mark. "But I have to say, I never thought your cunt would be this wet, it's practically spilling down your legs. Remove your panties. I want a better view."

With a nervous look over her shoulder to check for bystanders, Ginny whipped her panties off her legs, presenting Hermione with a perfect view of her dainty, glistening cunt, its innocent visage belying the whorish nature of the girl it belonged to.

"Touch yourself," Hemione said bluntly. "I'm not going to touch you until you get at least four fingers in there."

"Come on, please, I need you to touch me," Ginny begged, but Hermione was having none of it. She delivered a brutal slap right onto Ginny's nipple, quickly followed by another, their sound ringing throughout the grounds. Even as Ginny was gasping from the pain of the blows, Hermione grabbed a nipple between her fingernails and twisted it hard.

"Touch yourself, now," she growled. "Don't make me ask again."

Tears were now welling in Ginny's eyes from the pain coursing through her breasts, the adrenaline making her so horny she could hardly control herself. Despite her best efforts, she was unable to stop herself from lunging at Hermione, crashing their lips together and shoving a hand down the shocked brunette's panties. She sunk a finger deep into Hermione's cunt, moaning and panting as she tried to force the other girl to reciprocate.

"What the fuck?" Hermione shouted, pushing the ginger away with enough power to make her crash into the ground. "Are you just trying to get me to punish you, is that it? You're such a slut that you want me to bend you over and spank you until you scream?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered ashamedly, eyes dropping to the floor. "I just don't want to wait, and I love it when you get all commanding and dominant with me. I actually like the punishments best out of anything we do."

"Well, at least you're being honest," snarled Hermione. "I think I may have to think of some other way to punish you if you like the pain so much. Main Hall, tomorrow breakfast. Sit with me, and I'll tell you exactly what kind of punishment a dirty slut like you deserves."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I will," Ginny nodded, bending over to pick up her robes strewn on the dirt.

"Leave them here," Hermione commanded, snatching the robes away from Ginny's grasp. "You like behaving like a whore, so I think everyone should see you. Try getting back to the dorms with no clothes on, see how many lucky boys see your slutty little tits. I'll let you keep the panties, though."

"Is - is this my punishment?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"No, just call it a little warm-up. Believe me, your punishment will make this look like child's play."

With that, Hermione walked back towards the castle, sparing a look over her shoulder to grin at the completely naked girl, hands covering her tits in an attempt to preserve modesty. 

"This should be fun," Hermione whispered to herself as she thought of all the different ways she could humiliate and punish Ginny for being such a slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment for how you think Hermione should punish Ginny (the more humiliating the better!). I already have a few ideas from comments that I'l try to work in, but definitely leave some more suggestions for me to work on


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got another chapter of this out, got really busy with exams and stuff. Still, hope you enjoy, and definitely leave comments/kudos if you enjoy it so I know if I should write more of these. Thanks!

Hermione grinned to herself as she waited in the Gryffindor common room, watching Ginny slowly come down the steps into the room, her face still flushed red from the embarrassment she had experienced last night, no doubt dreading what Hermione would have in store for her today.

"So," Hermione began, her face a picture of smugness, "How long did it take you to get back up here last night? I can't imagine that it would have been easy, running around the castle completely naked in the dead of night."

"It took me hours," Ginny whispered, still trembling from the adrenaline that had been coursing through her as she had sprinted through the corridors. "I kept having to hide in empty classrooms when someone on patrol went past, and I'm pretty sure that one of the prefects caught a glimpse of my tits at one point. And when I got to the common room, the Fat Lady was in fucking hysterics laughing at me, I was terrified she was going to wake up the entire castle."

"Exactly what you deserved," nodded Hermione. "Everyone should know how much of a filthy slut you are, especially if you carry on acting like one. But, maybe after this next punishment, you'll think twice about acting up in the future."

"N-next punishment?" Ginny squeaked. "You mean that having to run through the castle naked wasn't enough?"

"Well, it was certainly fun," mused Hermione, "And I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me wet thinking about how exposed you would've been, but I think we really need one more punishment to really teach you your lesson."

"What will it be?" asked Ginny, unable to mask a slight grin at the prospect, safe in the knowledge that she always enjoyed these 'punishments', no matter how painful they were.

"I'd wipe that look off your face if I were you," warned Hermione, making Ginny take a gulp of fear as she took an ominous step forward until her face was mere centimetres from the ginger. "Because I know you're a fucked-up masochist who loves being in pain. So, I spent all night thinking of something you really wouldn't enjoy, and I think I may have the solution."

As she said this, removed two objects from her pockets, grinning slightly as she put them into Ginny's fearful gaze. At a first glance, they seemed to be a fairly standard pair of vibrators, one slightly larger than the other, but altogether relatively harmless. However, Ginny could tell from the glint in Hermione's eye that these were far from ordinary.

"What-", Ginny began before choking on her own words slightly, "What are you going to do with them?"

"Well, how about you pull up your robes, bend over and you'll find out", Hermione replied, clearly relishing every second of the redhead's angst.

"Here?" Ginny asked incredulously. "We're in the middle of the common room, anyone could walk in and see you doing that, and then-"

"In which case", Hermione growled, "You'd better do it quickly before anyone else comes down."

With no small amount of distrust colouring her face, Ginny took a furtive look around the still-empty room before quickly bending over and pulling her robes up over her hips, affording Hermione a clear view straight to her bare cunt, its dainty ginger pubes still lending it an innocence that Hermione knew for a fact it did not possess. This fact was clearly emphasised by the sight of wetness practically dripping down Ginny's now-bare thighs.

"Wet for me?" breathed Hermione, kneeling down until she was face-to-face with the other girl's pussy. "What kind of a slut do you have to be, to be absolutely drenched for something that's meant to be a punishment?" 

"Please, just do whatever you're doing quickly", begged Ginny. "Anyone could walk in and see me like this."

"Well, you did ask for it", laughed Hermione. With a single motion, she picked up the smaller of the two vibrators and rammed it deep into Ginny's cunt, barely encountering any friction thanks to the gallons of slick surrounding her pussy. The ginger gasped slightly at the sudden intrusion, unable to hold back a slight moan at the sensation. Despite this pleasure, she couldn't escape the fact that Hermione had brought two vibrators, and that the larger one, which must be at least eight inches in length, was still to be used.

"Is that going in my arse?" she asked, breath hitching slightly.

"It most certainly is", Hermione replied, a smirk starting to crawl over her face. "But, silly me, I seem to have forgotten to bring any lube with me. You'll be fine if I just use spit for this, won't you?" 

"It's so big though", Ginny stuttered, her heartbeat hammering into her chest. "I'm not sure if I can-"

Before she could finish, she was abruptly cut off by Hermione shoving the toy hard up her arsehole, hardy even wet from the saliva Hermione had applied to it. Ginny almost cried out as it burned on the inside of her anus, her tight hole being stretched beyond what it had ever been before until the vibrator was finally up to its hilt in her arse. Even now that the initial agony of insertion was over, Ginny still felt pulses of pain shooting through her body when she so much as shifted her position and could tell that it would get a whole lot worse when Hermione would begin to thrust.

However, this thrust never came. Instead, Hermione ordered Ginny to stand up and pull her robes back down, with the two sex toys still balls-deep inside both of her holes. Then, with a muttered spell, Hermione activated both of the toys and they began to vibrate inside her, each one powerful enough to send shockwaves through her body. Ginny moaned slightly at the stimulation, thrusting her hips out slightly to increase the friction, all whilst doing her best to ignore the pain radiating from her almost bone-dry arsehole rubbing against the obscenely large vibrator.

"What-" Ginny started, before being cut off with a growl from Hermione.

"You, whore, will shut the fuck up until your Mistress tells you that you may speak. Now, listen. You will keep those toys inside you all day, I've charmed them so that you can't remove them for any reason at all until I command it."

"So that's what's happening?" asked Ginny, trying to keep an even tone even with the toys stimulating every part of her arse and pussy. "You turn the vibrators and I'll be- I'll be cumming all day, even in my lessons? Everyone will think-"

"Everyone will think you're a slut, but they already knew that", snarled Hermione. "And no, you won't be cumming all the time, or even at all. You see, there is a very special charm on these toys, similar to the one I used on you before. These dildos will bring you to the very edge of orgasm and keep you there, for hours and hours on end, but never quite letting you go over the edge. You'll just be sitting there in class, all day, begging for anything that will let you cum, but you'll be just the tiniest touch away from release, a touch that you will never get unless I let you."

"Fuck", Ginny breathed, already feeling that she was approaching orgasm right here, just from the few seconds that the toys had been vibrating. "Wh-when are you going to let me cum?"

"When I feel that you've... learned the errors of your ways", smirked Hermione, eyes trailing down to the wet patch that was already appearing on the front of Ginny's robes, soaking all the way through the fabric.

Ginny's breathing became almost erratic as the toys brought her closer and closer to release, stimulating her pussy and arsehole better than she ever could, spurred on by the knowledge that Hermione was watching her intently. But, just as she reached the threshold of orgasm, the toys stopped, eliciting a frustrated moan from the ginger. After a few seconds of nothing, the toys began again, slowly, bringing her right back to the brink before pulling away. Panic surged through Ginny as she thought of the prospect of having to deal with this all day, trying to sit through a lesson or a conversation all whilst being teased and cruelly denied an orgasm by two malicious toys lodged deep inside both her holes.

"Please, no, just let me cum", she managed to gasp through the vibrations. "I can't take this all day, please, Hermione, please let me cum."

"No", the brunette replied simply. "You should've obeyed me the first time around. And, honestly, seeing you like this... just so helpless and at my mercy... it really just makes me drip all down my legs. Anyways, come on now, we'd better get to breakfast."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As her final lesson of the day drew to a close, Hermione giggled to herself slightly as she imagined the discomfort Ginny would have been in for the entire day, squirming in her chair as the toys fucked her mercilessly, but never quite letting her finish. It had been amusing enough to watch the redhead in the Main Hall at breakfast, constantly twisting her hips in an attempt to get enough friction to finally achieve orgasm, all whilst trying not to let anyone else know about the predicament she was in. Just watching the scene unfold had made Hermione wet enough to almost ruin her panties, and that had been after only a few minutes of the vibrators being inserted. Now, after hours of this abuse, Hermione could only dream of how undone her little whore would be.

With that in mind, Hermione hid a grin as she returned to the Gryffindor dormitories, slowly pushing open Ginny's door to reveal the girl, sprawled out across her bed, sweat plastered all over her face, moaning in a desperate, distressed tone. She had removed all of her clothing, leaving her fully nude, exposing her small perky tits, which were covered the same sheen of sweat as the rest of her body. The most interesting feature by far though, was her pussy, flaming bright red from the abuse it had experienced today, looking so puffy and sensitive that Hermione almost felt sorry for the moaning ginger. This feeling, however, was dampened somewhat by the sight of the fluid covering every area within a metre of her pussy, the wetness dripping onto the sheets revealing that Ginny was perhaps enjoying this more than she had let on.

"Having a bad day?" quipped Hermione, closing the door behind her and entering the room, the noise causing Ginny to sit bolt upright with shock, only now realising that she wasn't quite alone in her room.

"I-I-I-", Ginny tried, just about choking on her tongue as she tried to keep a steady tone despite the near-agony she was so plainly in, "I - fuck - I haven't been - haven't been able to cum all day Hermione, it - it's been fucking torture, please just fucking - just let me cum."

"Oh, I'm not sure about that", Hermione said, stroking her chin in mock contemplation. "Would you say you've learned your lesson?"

"Yes!" Ginny gasped. "I have, I won't disobey you again, I promise."

"Is that true?" Hermione mused, almost laughing at Ginny's strenuous attempts to keep herself together. "Before I do anything, tell me what it's been like. In class, I mean, sitting there with all your friends around you and knowing that you had dildos up your cunt and your filthy little arsehole."

"I- it felt so... forbidden", Ginny whispered. "And taboo, and I was just so afraid that someone would look under my robes and see - and see that I was just a slut who wears vibrators in class."

"Well you are just that, aren't you", Hermione said, rubbing her own pussy from over her robes as she approached the gasping redhead. "Except most sluts who do that can come, can't they? Not you, though, eh?"

"No", Ginny said in a trembling voice that was almost approaching a sob. "I've - I've been on the - fuck me, on - on the very edge of it since fucking breakfast and I just - I just - I just need to cum, please."

"Well, before I decide any of that, how about you turn over and stick out your arse, I've been dying to see how your arsehole is handling that vibrator."

Ginny used her shaking hands to push herself over until she was lying on her front, hardly able to perform even this movement before collapsing. Her hole was, as expected, red raw from the strain the dildo was putting on her, still vibrating ever so slowly inside her, just keeping her right on the edge. As she watched this, Hermione threw her robes off over her head, standing in just her bra and panties in front of Ginny. 

"You know Gin", Hermione began, lazily rubbing at her clit beneath her panties, "I have been so horny all day, just thinking about you... but so far, I haven't got any release. Maybe if you crawled over here and ate me out until I came, I may consider letting you do the same."

Ginny didn't waste a second, frantically scrambling off her bed with a zeal that made Hermione chuckle. She knelt in front of Hermione, staring hungrily into her lace panties, before raising trembling hands and yanking them down to her ankles, exposing Hermione's glistening wet cunt, which she stared at for a second before lunging inwards, pushing her face in and beginning to lick her folds.

"No", commanded Hermione, pulling Ginny's face out of her cunt and delivering two firm slaps to her face, leaving stinging red marks. "First, you beg me for permission to eat my pussy, bitch."

"Oh, god, please", moaned Ginny, not even putting up any resistance to the degradation, such was the state she was in. "Please, Mistress, just let your little whore lick you until you cum, just use me as your fucktoy, and then squirt all over my slutty face, you can do anything you want to me, please just-"

"Fine", Hermione said abruptly, grabbing the back of the ginger's head and shoving her head back into her dripping cunt, surprising the younger girl for only a second before she sunk her tongue into her hole, sucking every sensitive part of her folds, desperately trying to make her Mistress cum. With that in mind, she raised two fingers up between Hermione's legs, tracing an outline around her vagina first before plunging them into the hole, causing Hermione to let out a little gasp above her. She drove her digits in and out mercilessly, smashing into the tender flesh around Hermione's cunt even as she was relentlessly licking her clit.

Even after minutes of this, Hermione was still yet to cum, and Ginny was beginning to feel desperate, putting everything she had into this, inserting another finger into Hermione's cunt and using her free hand to reach up and squeeze the brunette's sizeable tits, roughly rubbing the nipples and squeezing them with no regard for the other girl's comfort, only wanting to make her orgasm as quickly as possible.

After several more fruitless minutes, in which Ginny felt like she was going to die from the endless teasing that her vibrators were still doing, Hermione finally began to breathe faster, rocking her hips forward and moaning in a sure sign that she was approaching orgasm. At last, it happened, with Hermione gasping and releasing a huge stream of ejaculate onto Ginny's face, soaking into her hair and all across her naked body. Hermione's legs trembled slightly from the intensity of the orgasm, sparing a minute to laugh at the absolute mess of a girl before her, almost sobbing from the cruel continued denial of release, all whilst covered in a thick sheet of the brunette's cum.

"Please, Mistress", Ginny moaned, spitting out the squirt that had landed in her mouth. "Please, just let me cum now, I did everything you said."

"You know what?" Hermione smirked, "I really think you could do with just a bit longer of this punishment, don't you? I think I'll just leave you there, covered in my cum and knowing that you won't be able to. I told you that you wouldn't like this punishment, didn't I?"

"Fuck", Ginny whispered, a tear nearly spilling from her eye as the enchanted toys once again left her on the very brink of orgasm. "Wh-when will you let me cum?"

"Come down for dinner later", said Hermione with a sly grin on her face. "Then we'll see about that."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny slowly walked into the main hall, trying to walk without a limp despite the presence of the ever-vibrating toy up her arse. She carefully took the seat next to Hermione, gaping slightly as her abused holes made contact with the seat.

"Are you all right, Gin?" asked Hermione with false concern. "You look a bit flushed there."

"F-fine, thank you", she managed to reply, doing her best not to moan and rub herself right in the middle of the hall.

"Are you sure?" asked another concerned voice from across the table, which Ginny turned and saw to be Harry. "You look like you might need to go to the hospital wing, to be honest."

"No, I'm r - really fine, thank you Harry", she squeaked, desperately trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling at her childhood crush seeing her in such a state. At least he didn't know she had vibrators up both holes, she tried to console herself. The humiliation from that would surely have been too much for her to bear.

Ginny then let out a stifled gasp as she felt Hermione lay a hand on her upper thigh, sliding upwards, getting painfully close to the boiling heat between her legs.

"I'm going to let you cum, right here", Hermione whispered into her ear. "No charms to distract anyone, so you'd better keep it nice and quiet. I hope you like the idea of cumming in a room filled with all your friends, and of course, your little crush sitting just across from us. I really hope he sees you as the slut you are after this, no?"

The redhead didn't even have time to protest this before Hermione withdrew herself, far away enough that Ginny couldn't talk about it without being overheard. Her breathing quickened to something approaching panic, and she pressed her legs tight together in an attempt to block the squirt that would surely be squirting out of her soon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione whisper an incantation under her breath, and she barely had time to blink before the toys suddenly rocketed up to full speed, pummelling into both of her holes with a wild abandon.

She came, not quite managing to stifle the scream that tore from her lips as she reached by far the most intense orgasm of her entire life, having been teased and teased and denied for hours on end, finally reaching her well-earned release. Cum squirted out of her cunt, shooting through her panties and clearly staining the outside of her robes, with so much volume that it would appear as if she had wet herself. Chest heaving, she cast her eyes around the table and suddenly realised that there were a fair few people staring at her, not the entire table, but at least half. Ginny, however, was in too much ecstasy to really care about this, at least for the time being, as she felt the toys subside inside her, brushing against her achingly sensitive folds.

"Are - are you OK there?" asked a cautious voice from the other side of the table. 

Ginny whipped her eyes in the direction and saw that it was, once again, Harry. As she realised this, it began to sink in that she had just had an explosive orgasm in front of not only him, but the rest of the entire school. Humiliation flushed her cheeks a dark crimson colour as she scrambled to think of something, anything she could do to repair the situation. In her peripheral vision, she could see Hermione sitting there with a self-satisfied smirk, clearly pleased with the outcome of her little game. Ginny had to give it to her, it had been an exceedingly well-executed punishment, one that she had even enjoyed slightly, not that she would ever admit it. Still, that did nothing to help her in her current dilemma.

"You know what", she said suddenly, surging up from the table, careful to cover the wet patch on the front of her robes, still wincing from the sensation of the toys still inside her sensitive holes, "I think I do need to go to the hospital wing, I fee a bit unwell."

She made a quick exit after that, striding towards the doors and releasing a pent-up gasp as soon as she felt she was in the clear.

"Fuck", she moaned, still not quite over the intensity of that orgasm.

"Ginny?"

She whipped around at the sound of the voice, heart sinking as she realised once more that it was Harry, standing there and eyeing her not only with concern, but now with a growing sense of realisation.

"Y-yes?"

"Ginny, I'm not sure what happened there, did - did you just cum in there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly have no idea what will happen after that, any suggestions in the comments are welcome, (the more fucked-up the better). Also, just any comment to let me know if you liked this, or any feedback is appreciated. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions for future scenes/pairings in the comments. Will accept just about anything except incest.


End file.
